If You Forget Me
by Stranded Star
Summary: Love may be a lie, but it is a beautiful one. Drabble collection; various pairings; first series.
1. AN

_If You Forget Me_

_By Stranded Star_

_A Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic_

_Drabble collection_

A/N: Oh, um, hello there, fandom. It's, ah, been a while.

Writing a drabble collection because I feel like it's one of those growing-up rituals in the life of writing fanfiction. Also, I'm not motivated enough to write anything substantial. Collection based off of Pablo Neruda's poem "If You Forget Me:" prompts come from various lines. Also, I'm trying to explore some different writing techniques, so there's that. There will be canon and slash pairings, along with different ratings. I'm guessing that I'll have exactly 48 chapters. I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested? Drop a line.

I'm making this horrendously long Author's Note a separate chapter. Please don't sue. Thanks,

~ Stranded Star


	2. i want you to know

_Prompt: i want you to know_

_Characters/Pairings: Luke/Thalia, implied Zoe/Thalia_

_Book: The Titan's Curse_

_Rating: K_

* * *

"Thou surely knowst that it would hurt no longer, Thalia Grace."

She exhales, drawing her coat tight to her body, her warm breath clouding the frozen air. Winter is always cold in Connecticut.

Zoe's voice is as chilly as the wind, and equally as beautiful. Thalia feels her heart beat loud and quick in her chest, fighting to escape. To let Zoe's words carry her away into the ice-coated woods, never again to feel the warmth of summer or the heat of a longing glance.

To feel him.

"I just want thee to know."

She falls, into his hungry flames.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _


	3. one thing

_Prompt: one thing_

_Characters/Pairings: Chris/Clarisse_

_Book: The Last Olympian, pre-war_

_Rating: T_

_Word Count: 127_

* * *

He has a curved scar on his shoulder, puckered and pink. Clarisse traces it lightly with one finger, and he arches his back toward her calloused palm, shivering; she laughs, leaning down to press her nose into the dip between his shoulder blades.

He rolls around, catching her bare torso flush against his, and she holds absolutely still, so quiet that she can hear her heart beat soft and fast against his steady thud.

"You're perfect."

She freezes.

These are the moments when she wishes she could believe all the beautiful lies he tells.

"If there's one thing I'm not, Chris, it's perfect."

"No," he whispers, breath warm against her ear. "But you're perfect for _me_."

For the first time, she wonders if he got something right.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I would love a little feedback, if you have the time. ~StrandedStar_


	4. you know how this is

**A/N: Hey, loyal PJO fans. Thanks again for reading – my guess is you're all waiting for Percy/Annabeth. Have patience. It's coming. Eventually. If you want, drop a visit to my profile and vote on the poll I'm conducting for my next oneshot…It might actually encourage me to write. And now, some words of thanks: **

**To SparksFly97: Thanks so much for your awesome reviews. You made my day. **

**To my anon reviewer: Muchos gracias, friend. I appreciate your time. **

**And, of course, thanks to those who favorite or subscribed. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Prompt: you know how this is_

_Characters/Pairings: Sally/Poseidon, + Amphitrite_

_Book: Pre-series fic_

_Rating: K+_

_Word Count: 172_

* * *

"Let me tell you a story."

She snuggles closer into his wide chest, palms pressed to the soft curve on her stomach that is just beginning to form.

"Okay," she murmurs, words soft and luxuriant against his blue shirt.

"Once upon a time, there lived a lonely man and his wife. He wandered the earth many years, but never was happy until he met a special girl."

She rolls her eyes, and his deep rumble of a laugh reverberates against her heart.

"But despite how much he loved this girl, and how much he wanted to raise their family, he couldn't because, well, somebody else made the rules."

His eyes are deep with ancient sadness as she cranes her neck to peer at him.

"Rules are made for breaking," she whispers.

"Sally," he begins. "Sally, you know how this is."

When she meets his gaze, she sees everything between them: a beautiful sea-girl, an unbreakable oath, and the lonely, desperate break of the waves on a distant shore as he slips away.

* * *

_thanks. 3_


End file.
